1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a control device of an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
It is known from practice that internal combustion engines constructed, for example, as ship's diesel internal combustion engines, have a fuel supply system in which at least one injector of the fuel supply system is associated with each cylinder of the internal combustion engine in order to inject fuel into the respective cylinder. As is well known, the fuel supply system can be constructed, for example, as common rail fuel supply system or for supplying gas valves for gas engines or dual fuel engines. The injectors or gas valves of the fuel supply system of the internal combustion engine are controlled by a control device, namely, in such a way that the voltage present at the injector or gas valve changes between different voltage levels in a boost phase of the control and also in a hold phase of the control. Accordingly, it is known from practice that the voltage changes between almost zero volts (0 V) and a boost voltage in the boost phase of the control and the voltage changes between almost zero volts (0 V) and a hold voltage in the hold phase of the control, the boost voltage being greater than the hold voltage. In general, the boost phase is the phase in which the injector/gas valve opens and the current level is higher than in the hold phase.
Although the injectors of a fuel supply system can be controlled with sufficient quality already in control devices of an internal combustion engine known from practice, there is a need for a control device that allows an improved control of the injectors of a fuel supply system of an internal combustion engine. In particular, there is a need for a control device in which a lower power loss occurs.